The Doctor knows best SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: Doctor Samantha Ryan sees something that both Gibbs and Tony don't want to admit to each other or themselves. What happens when she confronts them? SLASH Gibbs/Tony. Don't like, don't read!


Yet again, thanks to my amazing, wonderful, and awesome beta reader Srienia. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Just a little something to hold everyone over until I finish up the auction story. I actually started writing this before the finale, but still works.

**###########**

"To marriage and love." Abby cheered, holding up her drink and hearing the clink of glasses and bottles around her.

"To marriage and love!" Echoed back at her from the group of people.

"Do you feel different Jimmy?" She asked, looking at the now married autopsy gremlin.

He smiled broadly. "A little."

"And how was the wedding night?" Tony asked with a grin.

Palmer blushed, waving off Tony's question.

A makeshift wedding in town a few days earlier had been exactly what everyone needed after everything that had happened over the past few weeks. The bomb destroying the building they called home for years, finally catching, well killing, Harper Dearing and now putting all the pieces back together. The wedding a few days ago had been the perfect distraction. It may not have been the grand finale Palmer and Brenna had in mind, but it had been intimate and beautiful with family and close friends, that was what mattered to them both. And now they were at a backroom of a bar they had rented for the entire night, everyone drinking to celebrate the marriage and forget the losses. Family and friends milled around the room in small groups, stopping when they came upon the bride and groom offering congratulations yet again.

"You look at Jimmy like he just boarded a sinking ship." Ryan whispered in Gibbs' ear.

Gibbs chuckled.

"Marriage is a great institution, but who wants to live in an institution?"

Laughing, Gibbs shook his head. "That doesn't exactly sound like some psychological explanation."

"Groucho Marx." She smirked, nudging his shoulder.

Gibbs forced a smile before taking a long sip from his beer.

"But you don't hate marriage as much as you pretend to." Her brown eyes scanned his.

"And just how do I feel about marriage, Doctor Ryan?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"Give your love two red roses, each with a note." She paused. "The first note should say, for the one I love and the second, for my best friend."

Gibbs' brow furrowed in confusion.

She grinned, then played with the straw in her drink. "That's a quote from an unknown source."

"And that's it?" It wasn't like her not to elaborate when she was psychoanalyzing someone.

Taking a sip from her drink, she turned and stared at him. "Your past marriages, except for Shannon were based on wanting a lover, not being in love, and certainly not being friends first."

Gibbs clenched his jaw as he rolled his eyes.

She shook her head and smiled. "That clenched jaw and eye roll only prove I'm right."

Sometimes he hated her psychobabble, especially when she was right. His three ex wives had been lovers, nothing more. Sure he cared for them, but love? That really never figured into the equation, and friends or best friends, hell he barely talked to his wives during their marriages. Hard to be friends when you rarely even talk. He looked over at her, a disconcerting thought forming in his mind.

"I'm not hinting, Gibbs." Ryan laughed. "You still can't decide if you can even trust me, let alone call me a friend." She saw his eyes suddenly follow something that crossed the room, trailing his gaze she smirked to herself. It was a brief moment and his eyes were quickly back on her face. Still she'd seen it, the way he looked at the other man. She'd seen it several times since they had started dating, not to mention the countless times today and at the wedding a few days ago. It was a protective possessive look. A look that told anyone who happened to see it that if you dared to mess with Anthony DiNozzo, the retribution would be quick and severe. Looking toward the bar, she saw Tony steal a quick glance at Gibbs then look away. "I'm gonna grab another drink. You want one?"

"Sure." Gibbs nodded as she walked away.

* * *

Approaching the bar, Samantha Ryan nodded at the bartender as she ordered the drinks, then leaned against the bar and smiled at the man next to her.

"Doctor Ryan." Tony smiled.

"Sam, please."

"Sam."

The bartender handed a beer to Tony, then placed a glass and a beer in front of Ryan.

"Thanks." She smiled, picking up her drink and taking a sip through the straw. Waiting until Tony put the beer to his lips, she asked the question. "How long have you been in love with Gibbs?"

Almost spitting out the beer, Tony coughed as his eyes went wide. "Excuse me?"

"How long?" She asked again, taking another sip.

"I'm not-that's just-" Tony shook his head and lied. "I'm seeing someone."

She nodded. "Of course, but that doesn't answer the question."

"Come on." Tony plastered on his best DiNozzo smile. "I know you know all about me."

"Right." She smiled back. "The skirt chasing, new woman every few weeks, ladies' man. Always quick with a joke or movie reference."

"Exactly."

"All common ways to hide latent homosexual tendencies or blatant homosexuality." Her smile still in place.

Tony laughed nervously and wagged his finger at her. "You're messing with me."

"No." She sighed sitting her drink down and folding her arms across her chest. "Just trying to get a straight answer." She smirked. "Well straight may not be the right word."

Another nervous laugh.

She leaned forward whispering to Tony. "Come on you've been with men before, experimented. Boarding school, a hand job under the covers late at night. College, a blow job in the locker room, giving and receiving." She wiggled her eyebrows. "A buddy from the police academy, it was just sex, two guys getting their rocks off, doesn't make you gay."

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat, glancing away then back.

"Ah, I see." She nodded. "One or all of those are right."

Taking a deep breath, Tony squared his shoulder. "Even if you're right, what does that have to do with your question?"

She shrugged. "Just shows you're capable of having some kind of feelings for a man."

"I'm not in love with Gibbs." He surprised himself with how easily the words rolled off his tongue.

"Hmm." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Tony. "That was good, would probably convince most people." She snickered. "But then I'm not most people."

Taking a long swig of his beer, Tony cleared his throat. "Believe what you wanna believe, doesn't matter to me."

"Actually, it does matter to you." This was her favorite part. She picked up her drink and looked over at Gibbs. His blue eyes met hers and she waved at her date, then looked back at Tony. It didn't take someone with her background to see the change in Tony's eyes. She grinned. "Part of you loves that I know, believes that by knowing I'll somehow feel that same jealousy toward you, that you feel toward me."

Tony's jaw tightened.

She held up her finger. "See, there's just one problem with that logic."

Tony's eyes narrowed slightly.

Leaning in, she patted Tony's chest. "To feel jealousy, you have to believe there's a threat." She shook her head. "You're not a threat." She chuckled. "You can't even admit it to yourself, let alone admit it to Gibbs." Drawing back, she picked up the beer for Gibbs and winked at Tony. "Don't worry, I'm taking good care of him."

Tony's hand tightened around the beer bottle, his knuckles turning white. He watched as she slid into the chair next to Gibbs, her hand caressing down Gibbs' back. Slamming the beer bottle down on the bar, he let it go afraid if he continued to hold it, he'd crush it in his hand.

"Hey."

Tony jumped when he felt the hand on his shoulder.

McGee's brow furrowed. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"Doctor Ryan rattle you?" McGee grinned. The woman had a way of getting under people's skin.

"Annoyed me is more like it." Tony said scowling at the woman.

"She trying to psychoanalyze your womanizing and daddy issues?" McGee chuckled and immediately felt the head slap. "HEY!" McGee snapped.

"Don't start with me McNosey!"

* * *

"What was that all about?" Gibbs asked as Ryan handed him the beer.

"Just chatting." She gave him a wink.

He balked, he knew what her chatting involved.

"Dance with me." She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Gibbs shook his head.

"I know you can dance." Standing up, she took his hand, trying to pull him up. "Please."

"What's in it for me?" He smirked.

Her eyebrow went up and she caught Tony watching out of the corner of her eye. Leaning down she pressed her lips to Gibbs' ear and whispered softly.

Ziva observed with interest when Doctor Ryan bend down, watching Gibbs raise an eyebrow, nod and lead her away from the table afterwards. She laughed to herself as she watched the two people walk to the dance floor, wondering just what Doctor Ryan had had to promise Gibbs.

"Dance?"

Ziva glanced up and smiled when she saw McGee. "That would be lovely." She took the offered hand and they made their way to the dance floor, not standing too far from Gibbs and Ryan.

As Ryan settled into Gibbs' arms, she chortled. "Really? That's what it takes to get you to dance."

Gibbs shrugged. "I'm a simple man."

"Yes you are." She chuckled, burrowing deeper into his arms and against his body. "You know." Her fingers played with the hairs on the back of his neck. "Most men would want their dates to promise sex, a blow job, some sexual debauchery, but not you."

Putting his cheek against hers, he whispered. "Maybe I know I'm already going to get that."

"So we're at the point where you just expect sex?"

His brow furrowed as he contemplated the statement, then shrugged. "Yeah." Seeing McGee and Ziva close, Ziva constantly glancing over at them, he moved them further away from the center of the crowd.

"Well, then I should tell you." Ryan's fingers moved from the back of his neck down his chest, playing with the top button of his shirt. "I'm wearing those small black panties you like so much."

Gibbs feet stopped moving as he stared at Ryan. "Good to know." He started moving again.

"I wanna ask you something."

He groaned, she always wanted to ask him something.

"Have you ever been with a man?"

Silence, then a hearty laugh. "Something you're into that you wanna share?"

She patted his chest and snickered. "Well, like most women, the thought of two men has crossed my mind, but I'm a little too old school for that."

Gibbs' hand caressed the small of her back. "And were those cuffs weeks ago old school?"

"Actually handcuffs are very old school, the poet Virgil was the first to mention cuffs being used on the god Proteus."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"But you are avoiding the question Agent Gibbs."

"No." He paused. "I'm not answering the question."

"Aahh, which is an answer in and of itself."

"Sam." _What the hell had brought on this line of questioning_?

"Come on, a Marine out there for months with nothing but a bunch of hot, sexy, horny men."

Gibbs stopped dancing. "Why are you asking?"

"Curious." She said, trying to make light of it.

His lips brushed her ear again. "You don't get curious." With her clearance, she didn't have to be curious. If she wanted to know anything she could look it up. Although, he was pretty sure his sexual past, other than his marriages, weren't in a file somewhere. But then again, they worked for the federal government.

Mirroring his position, she whispered in his ear. "I get curious when you've spent more time looking at your Senior Field Agent than you have looking at me." She felt his body stiffen against her.

Gibbs' arms left her body and he stepped back. "Don't read things into something you know nothing about." Walking off the dance floor, he made his way across the room, through a group of people and out the back door into the alley.

When she walked out less than a minute later, Gibbs was pacing up and down the dimly lit alley.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped as he stopped in mid pace and glared at her. "Is this what you were talking to Tony about earlier?"

"It doesn't matter. This isn't about Tony, it's about you and what you want." Her voice was serious and in doctor mode.

"And you thought this was a good conversation to have at a wedding reception?"

"Why not, you've been stealing glances at him all day."

Gibbs' glare intensified.

"So is it just some bromance, crush, lust... love?" She already knew the answer, she was just giving him the option to admit it.

"None of it."

"You're in as much denial as he is."

"Trying to piss me off?" He roared. "Looking for a way out?"

She shook her head. "No to both. There are easier ways to piss you off and if I wanted out I would just tell you."

He took a deep breath.

Taking the risk, she touched his cheek. "We want what we want, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I want you." He growled grabbing her by the hips and thrusting her against the outside wall of the bar, his body crushed against hers.

Her hands pressed against his chest, stopping his assault. "You haven't wanted me in weeks."

Pulling his head back, Gibbs' steel blue eyes blazed with a mixture of desire and anger.

"You want me right now because you're angry, frustrated and you want to prove I'm wrong." Her hands came up to his face. "This, between us, is merely something to try and fill the void. You want him... and you love him."

The truth was visible in his eyes.

"Why are you settling, when you can have everything you want and need?"

Gibbs stepped back.

"He loves you." She sighed. "Has longer than you realize."

"That doesn't mean-"

"Gibbs, what are you afraid of?" It was hard to imagine the man being afraid of anything.

Running his hands through his hair, Gibbs didn't answer at first. Not wanting to admit anything, even knowing she already knew. Taking a deep breath, he sighed. "Losing him."

She took a deep breath. "Love always carries that risk, but once he knows he has you... he'll never let you go." She gently patted his chest. "Talk to him."

"Talk, I don't-"

She waved her hands in the air "Do whatever the hell it is you do then."

He rolled his eyes.

Kissing his cheek, she smiled. "Have a good night."

"Wait." He grabbed her arm. "Where you going?"

"Home."

"You don't have to." It seemed so odd, ending it this way.

"It'll be fine." Giving him a wink, she pointed at him. "Yell, fight, grunt, whatever you need to do" She smiled. "But don't go on like this, time is too short, you more than anyone should know that."

He watched her walk away and climb into her car parked at the end of the alley. Once she pulled away, he leaned back against the wall and ran his hands down his face. Tonight wasn't the night for this, he wasn't ready... wasn't ready to take the risk. Taking a chance on a relationship with Tony scared the hell out of him. If it didn't work... Tony was one of the few people he had let in to his life and after losing Mike, he didn't think he could take another loss, not of someone he lo-. He couldn't even let the word form in his mind, even though he knew it was true.

Closing his eyes, he dropped his head back and took a few controlled breaths. Tony could frustrate him to no end, the constant joking, movie references, and the goofing off. But then in the same breath, the man could be dedicated, compassionate, and driven. And one look with a smile from Tony could make his whole body hum with desire. No one could deny the man was good looking, but it was more than that. To Gibbs it was the way their friendship had evolved from casual work friends to a deep connection of true friendship. It was the way Tony had become a part of his everyday life, a part that he never wanted to be without. It was also the way Tony moved, the way his eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint, that infectious grin, and most of all a body that Gibbs wanted to spend weeks exploring and marking as his.

Gibbs was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the exit door open, until he heard the voice.

"Oh, I didn't mean-" Tony stumbled over his words. "Just needed some air."

Opening his eyes, Gibbs stared at the brick wall across from him, unwilling to look at Tony, afraid of the effect it would have on him.

"I um, actually thought you left." Tony had assumed Gibbs walking off the dance floor and out the back door was a sign that Gibbs wanted Ryan to follow so they could slip away and go home.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Sam left."

"Seems like you two, um," Tony searched for the right words. "Are working out."

Shaking his head, Gibbs snickered.

"Or not." Tony knew that snicker, it was the you're wrong snicker.

"Hard to make it work when you're not even sure you trust that person."

"Yeah." Tony knew all about the importance of trust, he could count on one hand the people he truly trusted. His nervousness kicked in and he moved to stand in front of Gibbs. He grinned. "You know there are a lot of single women in there."

"Most of whom I'm sure you've already gotten numbers from." Gibbs finally looked up at Tony and felt his heart start to race.

Laughing, Tony shook his head. "Not really looking."

"Right. Jenna?" Gibbs had heard about Tony's latest "girlfriend."

"Jenna, yeah." Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "That ended awhile ago."

"So this should be the perfect place for you to start looking." Gibbs knew Tony never stayed single long. "I'm sure plenty of women in there would be interested."

"Trying to get rid of me?" Tony grinned, trying not to sound disappointed.

Gibbs' gaze faltered as he struggled to decide if he was hoping Tony would leave or stay.

"Got it." Tony nodded taking Gibbs silence and avoidance as a sign that he wanted to be alone. "If you need anything, need to talk." He laughed, Gibbs didn't talk. Still he wanted his boss and friend to know he was there.

"Damn it." Gibbs growled frustrated with himself at not making a move.

Tony stopped, confused by the outburst. Then he felt the hand on his bicep and he was jerked toward the older man. Their eyes locking for a moment before Gibbs' eyes danced back and forth between Tony's eyes and mouth trying to make a decision. Suddenly, Gibbs' mouth crushed down onto Tony's as an arm circled his waist and brought their bodies together. Confused and in complete shock, Tony couldn't move, couldn't respond. He just stood there frozen.

Fearing he'd made the wrong choice, Gibbs pulled back. "I shouldn't have-"

The rest of Gibbs' sentence was swallowed by Tony capturing his lips. This time Tony was demanding more, and giving everything in return with his kiss. Tony's body pressed harder against Gibbs, his mouth parting as Gibbs' tongue demanded entrance and it was given willingly.

Tony's world began to spin out of control. The kiss was a strange mixture of tenderness and all-consuming passion. Gibbs' lips feasting and exploring every inch of his mouth and tongue, tasting each part as if memorizing every minute detail. Tony's lungs struggled for air, but still he refused to give in, to release the lips he'd waited so long to be able to claim as his own.

Gibbs was the one to lose the fight, wrenching their lips apart as he panted for breath. His eyes fixed on Tony's, seeing the burning desire in the green eyes, and the need surged again. He spun Tony around, slamming him against the wall. Tony didn't move, didn't even breath as Gibbs' lips almost touched his, then pulled back, teasing and taunting the captive man. As Gibbs leaned in a third time, Tony tried to meet the kiss, only to have Gibbs pull back again.

Licking his lips, Tony groaned. "Please."A crooked smirk curled on the corner of Gibbs' mouth

In his arrogance, he didn't realize Tony's hand had moved and now grabbed the side of his neck jerking their faces together. Gibbs' blue eyes went black, dilated with need.

Tony bit down on Gibbs' bottom lip, eliciting a low roar from the older man. With an evil smirk, Tony thrust his hips against Gibbs' as he brutally assaulted Gibbs' mouth, their lips becoming bruised and swollen from the attack.

Craving more, Gibbs' hands snaked around and grabbed Tony's ass thrusting their groins together. Tony groaned, his head involuntarily falling back and pulling their lips apart. It only fueled Gibbs' need as his lips sank to Tony's throat, biting at the tender flesh.

"God yes." Tony begged, his eyes fluttering closed as his fingers dug into Gibbs' scalp forcible holding the man's face tightly against his throat. "Harder!" Tony ordered.

Biting down on Tony's jugular, Gibbs growled when he felt the raging pulse beneath his teeth.

"That's it." Tony keened, his now hard cock rubbing against Gibbs' desperate for more friction.

Licking and nipping up Tony's neck, Gibbs stopped at Tony's ear. "You are a bad, bad boy."

Yanking Gibbs' head back by his hair, Tony's lust filled eyes, gazed into blue. "No, being a bad boy would be telling you how much I want you on your knees right now sucking my cock."

An animalistic snarl tore from Gibbs' throat as his hands ripped at Tony's dress slacks, trying desperately to get them open. He'd just released the button when they heard the voice.

"Hey Tony, I got this girl I want you to..." Palmer's voice suddenly trailed off as he took in the scene before him. Both men disheveled, Tony's head thrown back in wild abandon, and Gibbs tearing at the front of Tony's pants. Palmer's eyes clamped shut and he put his hand over them. "I-I didn't, I-I thought, Are you- I'm leaving now." Eyes still covered, Palmer fumbled to get the door open and when he finally did, he tripped getting inside. The door clicked closed and Gibbs shook his head.

Tony couldn't help it, he broke out laughing. "It could be worse?"

"How's that?" Gibbs asked.

"It could have been Abby."

Gibbs laughed, then brushed his thumb over Tony's lips.

Tony's lips parted slightly, gently taking Gibbs' thumb between his lips and sucking on it greedily.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned his cock twitching with jealousy.

Slowly, Gibbs' thumb fell from Tony's lips. "This wasn't a onetime shot was it?" Tony sighed. "You're not going to regret this and push me away."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "This is just postponed... until I get you home and in my bed, on the couch, against the wall, or on the table."

"Or all of the above." Tony grinned.

Gibbs' brow furrowed. "You think you have it in you to go that many rounds?"

Tony pushed his shoulders back. "Are you questioning my stamina?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Just making sure you're not making promises you can't keep."

"Really?" Tony ran a finger down Gibbs' chest. "Shouldn't I be questioning your stamina, you are older than me."

"My stamina's... exceptional." Gibbs smirked.

Letting his eyes skim down Gibbs' body, Tony paused momentarily on the bulge still present in the older man's pants before returning upward.

Snatching up Tony's hand, Gibbs placed it on his cock, holding it there with his own and squeezing. "Do you know how many times I've had to hide a hard on from you, or how many times I've had to go home and jack off thinking about you?"

"And?" Tony shrugged, rubbing Gibbs' cock.

"And." Gibbs growled, squeezing Tony's hand harder on his cock. "Fucking you over and over again, will never be a problem."

Tony swallowed hard wondering if the "it will never be a problem" meant what he thought it did.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he pulled Tony's hand from his cock and placed their joined hands on his chest. "Tony, I would never use you."

"Can't break rule twelve just for a great lay." Tony grinned.

Raising an eyebrow, Gibbs snickered. "Great lay?"

Tony nodded with a cocky smile.

"We'll see." Capturing Tony's lip, Gibbs savored the moment. When their lips parted, his gaze locked with Tony's.

"Um, I need to ask. You and the doc-"

"Over." Gibbs sighed. "It's been over awhile."

"Then take me home." Tony whispered.

"Soon."

"Soon?" Tony looked at him confused.

"Yeah."

"The party." Dropping his head back, Tony groaned. "We need to be good friends and stay a little longer."

"One of us needs to talk to Palmer."

Tony picked his head up and looked at Gibbs, then broke out laughing. "Like Palmer is gonna say anything! He's scared shitless of you."

"That's not the point."

"Well then, that's your conversation to have." Tony so wanted to be a fly on the wall for that conversation.

* * *

"Jimmy, you okay?" Abby touched the man's shoulder. He was leaning against the wall just inside the back exit, his eyes scrunched tightly shut.

Palmer shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head again.

"Then why won't you open your eyes?"

"I-I didn't see anything." Palmer stuttered.

"Okay." Abby drew out the word. "If you didn't see anything then open your eyes."

Slowly, Palmer let his eyes flicker open. "Oh God, I'm so dead! I'm a newlywed and I'm gonna die."

"Are you drunk?" Abby giggled.

"God, I hope so." Palmer sighed. "Maybe that was it, it was all just an alcohol induced vision."

"A vision of what?"

Shaking his head, Palmer ran his hands down his face. "I-I think I saw-" He froze as the back door opened and Gibbs and Tony walked in.

Tony's eyes darted back and forth between Palmer and Abby.

Palmer looked at Gibbs, then quickly looked away. "I-I should go, find Brenna." He took a step then felt the heavy hand on his shoulder and stopped.

Gibbs gave a quick nod to Tony.

"I need a drink." Tony said grabbing Abby's arm and dragging her toward the bar.

Once the two other people were out of ear shot, Palmer shook his head. "Didn't see anything, won't say anything." He looked at Gibbs, the older man's face expressionless. "Please don't kill me."

Gibbs forced himself not to smirk. "Not gonna kill you."

Palmer let out a breath he'd been holding.

"Go back enjoy the rest of your party." Gibbs said calmly.

"Thanks." Palmer went to step away and Gibbs' hand squeezed his shoulder.

"What you saw, is personal." Gibbs paused. "I wanna keep it that way."

"Absolutely."

"Good." Gibbs slapped Palmer on the back as he walked away.

Palmer groaned. _Why the hell did I have to be the one to see that!_

* * *

"What were you and Gibbs talking about in the alley?" Abby asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Nothing." Tony shrugged taking a swig of his beer.

"I don't believe you." Abby glared at him.

Tony sighed. "Doctor Ryan left. I was just making sure everything was okay."

"Oh that's been over for weeks." She already knew that. "I'm sure he just brought her as an excuse not to have to mingle. You know Gibbs, not the talker."

"Yeah." Another sip.

"So did she leave because they had a fight or something?"

He shrugged. "No clue." He looked at her with a serious expression. "How did you know it was over?"

A wide grin spread across her face. "Gibbs has a tell when he's getting laid, I haven't seen the tell in at least three weeks. If you're not having sex for three weeks, it's over."

"What's his tell?"

"Oh no." She shook her head. "No way. I'm not telling you that."

"Come on." Tony smiled.

"Nope, there are just something's that are better kept to yourself. Especially when it comes to Gibbs."

He shook his head.

"You haven't been getting any either." She smirked. "Jenna lose her appeal?"

His chuckled. "So I have a tell too?"

"No." She laughed. "You just always talk about it and you've been surprisingly quite."

"Ah, right."

"Have you gotten any numbers? A lot of good looking single women here." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"True."

She smacked his shoulder. "You met someone!"

"What? No." He shook his head.

"Yes you did." She bounced up and down excitedly. "What's her name?"

"I didn't meet anyone."

"You so did, you have that 'I wanna get out of here and get naked with someone' air about you." Abby knew that look on Tony all too well. "You got a booty call!"

"I do not!" The words came out harsher than he intended.

"Fine, don't tell me." A little girl pout appeared on her lips.

He groaned to himself, he hated when she pouted because that meant she wasn't going to let it go.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Abby had finally left, though only because McGee and Palmer had dragged her to the dance floor. Tony ran his hands through his hair. He just wanted out of here, wanted to find Gibbs and beg the man to take him home and continue what they had started. Glancing around the crowd, he searched for Gibbs, nothing. Bathroom maybe. Sighing, he shook his head. Gibbs probably decided he'd made a mistake and left.

The arm circled Tony's waist and made him jump.

"Relax."

The familiar voice whispered against his ear.

Tony swallowed hard. "Please tell me we can leave."

"Something you want?" Gibbs' hand caressed across Tony's stomach.

"You." Tony moaned. "Alone."

"Did you drive?"

Tony shook his head. "I came with McGee."

Gibbs other hand pressed the keys into Tony's palm. "My car's on level twelve of the garage across the street."

A nod.

"I'll tell McGee you're not feeling well and I'm taking you home." Gibbs' lips brushed against the nape of Tony's neck. "Go... I'll be there in a minute."

Another nod and Gibbs' arm drifted away. Tony watched Gibbs walk through the people toward McGee. He clutched the keys in his hand and hurried to the door.

McGee was just walking off of the dance floor with Abby, Palmer and Brenna.

"Hey Gibbs." Abby smiled.

"Abs." Gibbs nodded. "Tony's not feeling real well, I'm gonna take him home."

"Is he okay?" Abby scanned the room looking for him.

"He'll be fine, I put him in the car." Gibbs glanced at McGee. "Just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks." McGee nodded.

"Thanks for coming." Brenna smiled, giving Gibbs a hug.

"Sure." Gibbs hugged her back. He liked Brenna she was good for Palmer. Stepping back, he looked at Abby again. "I'll have Tony call you tomorrow."

"Are you going to stay with him?" Abby asked biting at her lower lip.

Gibbs nodded. She was a worry wart.

Abby gave Gibbs a thank you smile.

"Palmer." Gibbs extended his hand, a stern look on his face.

"Thanks for, um coming. " Palmer said a nervousness in his voice as he shook Gibbs' hand.

With the explanations and goodbyes taken care of Gibbs made his way to the door.

An evil grin curled on Abby's lips.

"What's that grin about?" McGee asked suspiciously.

"Oh you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Abby knew something was going on between those two, even if they couldn't see it. Now she wanted to know which of them had finally crossed the line. Oh Monday was going to be so fun. She'd see Gibbs tell and she wondered if Tony would be blabbering about his latest escapade. Suddenly she turned and glared at Palmer. "What didn't you see in that alley?"

Palmer's eyes went wide. "I-I didn't see anything!"

* * *

Walking slowly toward the truck, Gibbs could see Tony, head back, eyes closed. He chuckled to himself, Tony had probably fallen asleep. Opening the driver's door, Gibbs slipped in and reached for the starter. The keys weren't there. Then the movement, the weight in his lap, the warm body a stride his.

Tony's green eyes captured Gibbs' as he sat straddling Gibbs' lap. He popped the button on Gibbs' jacket and his hands caressed up Gibbs' chest.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed, about to protest the whole making out in a car like uncontrollable teenagers, when warm lips suddenly kissed up his neck. Involuntarily, his eyes closed and his hands snaked around Tony's waist, clawing at Tony's back.

"I can't take it anymore." Tony moaned into Gibbs' ear. "I need to touch you." He rocked against Gibbs' groin creating steady friction between them. "Feel you."

Fisting his hand into the hair on the back of Tony's head, Gibbs jerked the younger man back and seized Tony's lips. The kiss was demanding, greedy. As he feasted from the lips he had first kissed only hours ago, he now knew that he would never get enough.

Tony pushed the jacket down Gibbs' shoulders desperate to get closer, have fewer barriers between them. Never breaking the kiss, Gibbs sat up letting the jacket be dragged down his arms and tossed into the backseat. Then Tony was fighting with his own jacket, sloughing it of his shoulders and wiggling to remove it. Finally, Gibbs grabbed it and stripped it from his body. It followed Gibbs' jacket onto the back seat.

One barrier gone, Gibbs wrapped an arm around Tony again, the other clutching at the back of Tony's head, refusing to allow the kiss to end. Tony's fingers brushed against the waist of Gibbs' pants as he tugged the dress shirt free and clawed his way under the fabric. His fingers brushed across Gibbs' stomach eager to explore further.

"Tony." Gibbs growled, ripping their lips apart as his body responded to the first touch of Tony's hands against his bare flesh.

"Losing that precious control of yours?" Tony smirked. He watched the blue eyes narrow and knew he'd pushed a button.

"Oh, you haven't even begun to see me lose control." Gibbs descended on Tony's neck. Tony threw his head back and Gibbs nipped his way down the younger man's throat.

Tony let out a gasp as Gibbs grabbed the middle of his shirt and ripped it open. Calloused hands explored ever inch of his exposed chest, stopping only long enough to pinch and rub his nipples into hard buds. "Gibbs." Tony whimpered.

Pushing the shirt down Tony's shoulder, Gibbs' lips joined the exploration, kissing across Tony's right shoulder then back to Tony's throat.

Putting both hands on Gibbs' chest, Tony shoved Gibbs back against the seat.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed, his hands in mid air, waiting to see what Tony wanted. Chewing at his bottom lip, Tony's hand slipped between them and rubbed Gibbs already hard cock through the fabric of the pants.

"Fuck." Gibbs howled rocking into Tony's touch.

Leaning down, Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs' ear as he squeezed Gibbs' cock. "Ummm" Tony purred. "Nice and hard... can't wait to have that big cock deep inside me."

An animalistic snarl tore from Gibbs' lips as he cupped Tony's ass.

"Like that idea?" Tony whispered as he continued to rub and squeeze Gibbs' dick. "Your hard cock pounding into me, over and over and over again."

That was exactly what Gibbs wanted... wanted Tony under him, begging, pleading for him to never stop.

"How bad do you want it?" Tony asked.

"What?" Gibbs sighed.

Unzipping Gibbs' pants, Tony slipped his hand inside through the boxers and raked his fingers over Gibbs length.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned. "Not here."

"Why not?" Tony rubbed the head of Gibbs' cock feeling the precum already pooling there. He pulled out his hand and slipped his fingers between his lips licking away the come.

Gibbs watched completely captivated by the erotic action.

"Tastes so good." Tony licked his lips. "If I didn't want you to fuck me so bad, I'd suck your cock dry."

A thunderous rumble started in Gibbs' gut and tore from his lips as he yanked at Tony's belt and opened Tony's pants, then stopped staring into the glazed over green eyes.

"Don't think." Tony sighed breathlessly as he grabbed Gibbs' face with both hands. "Please don't think. I need you to fuck me."

"Tony." Gibbs whispered.

Reaching into his back pocket, Tony pulled out his wallet, opened it and picked out a condom. He laid it on the dash then raised up on his knees pushing his pants down as far as he could. Maneuvering his legs one at a time, he finally managed to rid himself of the pants. Taking Gibbs' hand, Tony sucked two fingers between his lips coating them with a heavy layer of moisture. When he finally let them fall from his lips, he raised up on his knees again, leaned forward his forehead resting on Gibbs' as he spread his legs as wide as possible.

Instinctively, Gibbs' hand found its way between Tony's legs and to the tight circular muscle and thrust their way inside.

Tony's mouth fell open in a silent cry as he clutched at the sides of Gibbs' neck, his muscles tightening around the intrusion.

Gibbs groaned working his fingers in and out, then scissoring them against the contracting muscle.

Seconds later Tony was pushing down against the fingers wanting more.

"Want it that bad?" Gibbs smirked as he added another finger, jabbing them in harder and faster.

"I want your cock." Tony panted breathlessly tugging at Gibbs' pants.

Gibbs raised his hips and Tony shoved his pants down to mid thigh.

Grabbing the condom from the dash, Tony used his teeth, ripped open the pack and rolled the condom over Gibbs' cock. "I think a different position will make this easier." Tony sighed. "And more fun." Turning his upper body, he grabbed the steering wheel and turned around, straddling Gibbs' legs backwards. He tilted forward, hands on the dash. "Fuck me." Tony begged. "Please."

Wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, Gibbs positioned himself against Tony's opening and before he could move, Tony was already pushing down onto his cock.

"Fuck!" Gibbs hissed as he grasped Tony's hips letting the younger man continue to slide down the length of his cock until Tony was sitting in his lap, his cock buried to the base in the younger man. "God yes."

"Jethro." Tony whimpered clawing at the dash as he used his legs to draw back up then slam back down onto Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs' fingertips dug into Tony's hips as the need took over. With all his strength he pulled Tony up then jerked him back down, creating a rhythm of bouncing Tony up and down over his cock. He took Tony relentlessly, listening as the whimpers turned into moans and then words.

"Harder!" Tony screamed working with Gibbs to impale himself on the hard cock inside him. "Fuck me harder."

"So tight." Gibbs grunted as he watched his cock slide in and out of the younger man. "Feels so good." His cock head brushed against Tony's prostate and the body above him started to shudder.

"Fuck yes!" Tony howled, his eyes closing as his head fell forward. He'd had endless fantasies about Gibbs, but reality was better than anything he had dreamed about. The raw passion of it, the overwhelming need consuming them, the endless hunger Gibbs took him with. It was too much and he'd wanted it for too long. His body started to betray him, the tingling starting at the base of his spine and quickly spreading throughout his body. "JETHRO!" He screamed the name as he came. Just as his body was about to fall against the steering wheel, Gibbs' arms circled his waist and jerked him back.

Tony's body convulsed, squeezing Gibbs' cock like a vice. "Tony!" Already on the verge, Gibbs slammed into Tony and came clutching their bodies together. Slowly Gibbs' breathing calmed and he came down from the high. He kissed Tony's shoulder. "You are amazing."

Taking a deep breath, Tony sighed. "I think we were both pretty amazing."

"As much as I would love to just-"

"I know." Gently, Tony rose up letting Gibbs' cock slip out of him and hearing Gibbs' groan. "Let's get cleaned up and go home."

* * *

Stepping through the door, Tony paused looking around the entrance as if it was the first time he'd ever been there. He jumped when the door closed and turned around to see Gibbs leaning against the door.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded.

"Then why do you look like you've just walked into the house of a serial killer and you have no idea what you are about to find?" Gibbs folded his arms across his chest.

Letting out a sigh, Tony shook his head. "Because I can't believe I just had sex with you in your car... what happens next?"

Gibbs held out his hand and Tony slipped his into it. He pulled Tony to him wrapping his arms around the younger man. "What happens next is, we go upstairs, shower and go to bed."

A smile spread across Tony's face. "That sounds good... what happens in the morning?"

"Well-" Gibbs paused. "I was thinking I wake you up by kissing you all over your body." He jerked Tony against him. "Then when you think you can't take it any more I'll suck your cock."

Tony moaned as his hands slipped around Gibbs' neck.

"Then I make love to you, we rest and then start all over again."

Playing with the hairs on the nape of Gibbs' neck, Tony gave a little smile. "And the day after that?"

"We go to work and I try to control myself around you, until I can get you home that night, feed you and make love to you again." Gibbs knew what Tony was asking, knew Tony wanted some assurance that he wasn't going to doubt this, walk away or change his mind.

Tony's nodded.

Gibbs sighed as his blue eyes locked on green. "I love you Tony and I waited for you a very long time. I'm not letting you go and I'm not changing my mind."

The small smile turned into that famous wide DiNozzo grin. "I love you too." He stepped back out of Gibbs' arms and took the older man's hand pulling him toward the stairs. "And a shower and sleep sounds good." Tony shrugged. "But I can't promise I won't be a bad boy in the shower."

Gibbs smirked. "Oh I plan to be a very, very bad boy in the shower." He wiggled his eyebrows and lunged toward Tony.

Tony laughed, letting go of his hand and running up the stairs, Gibbs chasing after him. Love, laughter and Tony was all Gibbs ever wanted.


End file.
